This Isn't Easy!
by Reanna-Kris-Katelyn
Summary: Ginta has been MÄR for a long time. The war games are over and MÄR is safe from the Chess Pieces. The Team has gone their separate ways after the Games ended, and Ginta moved in with Alviss. Things are starting to get complicated because Ginta wants a bab


Disclaimers: Although I wrote this story, sadly I do NOT own MÄR… If I did, however, Nanashi would marry Kita (My friend Sammie), Phantom would be a good guy and would marry Shadow/ Lucifer's Daughter (My friend Macie)… Ginta would be a girl and Alviss would screw Ginta senseless…And Ian would become my sex slave… Anyway… Seeing as **I DO NOT own M****ÄR**… dorothy will not be hung… Halloween will not randomly combust… and sadly… WE WILL ALL HAVE JUICE!!!

RKK: WELCOME BACK!!!

Jerilyn: I TOLD YOU!!! IT'S ONLY BEEN FIVE MINUTES SINCE YOU FINISHED HIDE-AND-SEEK, NOW YOU'RE WORKING ON THE SEQUEL!!!

RKK: Is that bad?

Lucifer's Daughter: No… But what's this Sequel?

RKK: Well… there's a few hints in the last story…

Lucifer's Daughter: Ohhh… THAT?!

RKK: Yup! Cause I'm a bitch like that…

Summary: Sequel to Hide-And-Seek… Last time we saw the gang, they had just found out Ginta was a girl and that She and Alviss were in love, now Ginta has been Mär for a long time. The war games are over and MÄr is safe from the Chess Pieces. The Team has gone their separate ways after the Games ended, and Ginta moved in with Alviss. Things are starting to get complicated because Ginta wants a baby and on top of that Alviss is annoying her by saying she needs to be patient. What's the matter with Alviss? And will Ginta be able to put up with Alviss when Alviss finally asks Ginta a life-changing question?

Rating: M (Language… Sex/ Implied Sex… Character Bashing… ECT…)

Genre: Humor / Romance

This Isn't Easy!

Ginta's POV:

I hummed softly as I prepared batter for pancakes. Alviss, loved my pancakes. After a few minutes the said man came into the kitchen.

"Good morning ALVISS!!" I said as I turned to watch him sit down.

"Morning Ginta…" Alviss muttered. I sighed, Alviss was NEVER a morning person… I found that out when I moved in about… five months ago… I returned to making pancakes and felt him put his arms around me. "MMMM… Smells Good…" He said in my ear and I giggled.

"You always say that Alviss…" I said teasingly. He kissed my neck gently.

"I know… But your cooking is always good…" Alviss said hugging me a little tighter before he let me go and sat back down at the table as I finished up the pancakes. Alviss always was complementing and loving on me. He found out I was a girl during the War Games and since then we've been inseparable.

Alviss' POV:

"I know… But your cooking is always good…" I told Ginta in her ear. I had been surprised when I had found out that Ginta was a GIRL during the War Games but that never changed the way I felt about Ginta from day one. I hugged her tight then went back to my seat at the table as Ginta finished the pancakes. She served them and sat beside me waiting for me to take the first bite. I took the first bite, as usual and sighed in happiness. "Wonderful!" I said turning to her and kissing her cheek. She giggled before she took a bite from hers and smiled at me.

"You know something Alviss…" She said after we finished and she was clearing the table.

"Hmmmn?" I asked as I took the dishes from her and put them in the sink where I would wash them.

"I've been thinking a lot lately… About what you said during the War Games… and What Allen said…" she then looked at me and I cocked my head to the side looking at the woman I loved.

"What part of the war Games?" I asked.

"Around the time you found out I was a girl…" Ginta said looking at me.

"Alright… I said a lot of stuff around that time…" I said. Ginta frowned before she sighed.

"Never mind…"

"No, don't never mind… Tell me…"

"Well... Allen said that you would have to take care of me and stuff like that if I got pregnant… and you said that nothing would make you happier than to start a family with me and be with me forever…" Ginta then blushed, "Did you mean that?" She asked.

Ginta's POV:

"Did you mean that?" I asked. Alviss began to chuckle at that.

"What gave you the idea that I didn't mean that? Of course I meant it, Ginta…" Alviss told me before he smiled at me. I looked at him and he smiled more. "Are you trying to tell me you're pregnant?" Alviss asked seriously.

"No… I just wanted to know… That's all… And… Well… I've really been thinking about it… and…"

"And What Ginta?" Alviss asked as he started washing the dishes. I sighed.

"And… I want to have a baby…" I said then held my breath when he dropped one of the plates and it shattered.

"Come again?" He asked as he absentmindedly tried to pick up the shards of the plate.

"Alviss… I want to have a baby…" I said seriously, "I mean since the war games ended… Snow and Jack are expecting a child, and so are Nanashi and Dorothy…" I said looking at him. Alviss stared at me then blinked several times.

"Ginta… You don't have to ask me… If you want to have a child we can have one…Like I said during the war games, I will take care of you, and if you get pregnant then I'll take care of you both…" I Smiled as he said this and he smiled warmly back. "I want you to be happy Ginta…" Alviss said cleaning up the remainder of the shards.

--Several Months Later--

Alviss' POV:

Ginta was gone, she had went to visit Snow and Jack, who were living in the country. I sighed, I knew she would be gone for another couple of hours, since she was using a Demension ärm that she had. I sighed again and looked around, Ginta had been organizing the room next to ours for a while now.

"I wonder when we will be expecting a child…" I muttered as I took a peek at the room, seeing it was almost completely cleared out, including the closet. I heard the door open and I rushed to it to find Ginta was home. I hugged her and picked her up, then set her down gently. "Hi Ginta… How's Snow and Jack?" I asked and she smiled.

"They're great! They had a girl! She's so cute!" Ginta said and I smiled at her. She then sighed.

"What's Wrong Ginta?" I asked her for she seemed upset.

"Well… I'm just disappointed…"

"About what?"

"I'm disappointed that I'm not pregnant…" Ginta said, I hugged her close.

"Hon, we'll have a baby soon… I know we will… I know you want a baby just as badly as I do, but it's not that easy…" I said and kissed her forehead. "We both have to be patient… Alright?" I told her. She nodded; she looked extremely tired. "Ginta… Why don't you rest… You look like you've had a really exciting day…" I said and Ginta nodded again and went to our room.

Ginta's POV:

I went into the room Alviss and I share and laid down on the bed. I was really tired, and I felt sick. In fact I was sick, but there was no way I was going to admit it to Alviss. He came in a few minutes later and sat by me.

"How are you feeling? You look pale…"

"I'm fine…"

"You don't look fine Ginta…" Alviss reached his hand toward me and placed it on my forehead. "You've got a fever… Rest…"

"Yes Alviss…" I said with a slight pout. He had figured out I was sick, and I didn't like it when he waited on me hand and foot when I was sick last time. There was no way I was going to let him baby me this time either. I got out of bed, and no sooner had I done so I had to clasp a hand to my mouth and dash to the bathroom, where I threw up all of Jack's good cooking. "Fuck…" I muttered.

"Ginta… I told you to rest…" Alviss said before I glared at him. "Oh… sorry…" He said.

"Alviss…" I whined, "Please don't wait on me hand and foot…" I begged as we walked back to our room.

"I won't… As long as you rest…" He said, I sighed.

"Alright…"

--A Few More Months Later--

Alviss' POV:

Ginta seemed to be doing fine after she had been sick for two whole weeks. Of course I knew why. I had figured it out when she began to fix weird, but really tasty stuff for breakfast and other meals… Ginta was pregnant and she didn't realize it. I sighed thinking about it, I really wanted to let her figure it out, but by the time she did she would probably be about six months along. At that moment the said lovely woman I loved came into the room nearly bouncing in excitement.

"Alviss!!! Guess what?!?!" She said and I smiled.

"What?" I asked and she squealed.

"Alviss I'm going to have a baby!!!" Ginta said and I chuckled.

"That's great!" I said and she hugged me. I then bit my lip in thought.

"Alviss… what's wrong?" she asked when she noticed I was suddenly biting my lip.

"Nothing…" I said and hugged her tighter. "I'm so happy I'm going to be a daddy!!!" I said enthusiastically, this distracted her. "I can't wait… by the way… how far are you?"

"Five months!" she crowed happily, "I figured it out when I was sick for two weeks!" She said smiling brightly. I smiled back at her. So, she had figured it out before I did… heh, go figure… but that was Ginta for you…

"This is wonderful! Wait until we tell the others!" I said and Ginta smiled and kissed my cheek.

Ginta's POV:

I had told Alviss and he was just as estatic as I was. I kissed his cheek.

"I almost can't wait for the baby to come…" I said and Alviss smiled at me.

"Patience is the key love…" He said, I noticed he still looked like he was thinking hard about something.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him and he laughed.

"Nothing! I'm just wondering if the baby is going to be a boy or a girl!!!" Alviss said and I smiled at him.

"Jerk…" I said playfully and he smiled.

"I may be a jerk, but I'm your jerk…" He said embracing me and kissing my neck.

--A few Weeks Later--

Ginta's POV:

"GOD DAMN IT!!!" I heard Alviss yell from the room next to ours. I was in the Kitchen making lunch. I sighed and went to him. The hammer he had been using was on the floor and he was sucking on his thumb.

"What happened?" I asked and he glared at the hammer.

"I hit my thumb…" He muttered taking his thumb from his mouth to examine it. I smiled at him.

"Take a break honey…" I said and Alviss sighed.

"Sure… besides you're the one who wanted shelves in the baby's room…" Alviss teased.

"Of course!" I said brightly. Alviss then smiled and grabbed my hand, something he hadn't done in a LONG time.

"I want to ask you something…" He said and I paused.

"What is it Alviss?" I asked, my heart thundering loudly in my chest. Alviss knelt in front of me and took something from his pocket.

"Ginta… When we fell in love with one another… I told you nothing would make me happier than starting a family with you and being with you forever… Will you make me the happiest man alive by marrying me?" Alviss asked and held out his hand flat with a diamond ring in the middle of his palm. I stared at him as he looked at me expectantly. (A/N Yes, Alviss' whole problem was he wanted to marry Ginta… sad ain't it?)

"Alviss… I… Oh, what the hell! YES!" I said and he stood and put the ring on my finger then kissed me passionately.

-- finally, the day everyone's been waiting for… and no… it's not the marriage scene… I was too lazy to write that…--

Alviss' POV:

I smiled at Ginta who was still asleep this morning in my arms. It seemed that was the way she had been sleeping since we had gotten married when she was seven months pregnant. I kissed her neck gently at the nape of her neck and she shivered muttering something. After a while of watching her sleep I gently woke her.

"Ginta… Ginta dear… it's time to wake up…" I said and she groaned.

"Alviss… I don't feel good…" She said groaning. This was something to be concerned about. She never liked to admit to me she wasn't well, so if she did something had to be wrong with her. I got out on my side of the bed and walked around to her side and then felt her head; her temperature was normal. She turned over with another groan.

"Ginta… What's the matter?" I asked, her response was another groan, before she sat up with difficulty.

"Never mind…" She snapped and I helped her get out of bed, no sooner had I done so I had to catch her to keep her from falling flat on her face as she doubled over in pain.

"Ginta!" I said loudly, my worry apparent.

"Alviss… Go get a doctor… I think the baby is coming whether or not we're ready…" Ginta said clutching her bulging middle. I picked her up damsel in distress style and made my way out of the house. There was a doctor a block away and I could get her to the doctor faster than he would come over.

--A few hours later…--

Ginta's POV:

I was breathing heavily as the annoying doctor told me to "Keep pushing".

"FUCK YOU!" I yelled to the doctor. I squeezed Alviss' hand as I strained to give birth.

"Breath Ginta… keep calm…" Alviss said I then told him the same thing I told the doctor. I was almost crying because I was in pain, oh, why couldn't guys have to give birth!? I screamed in pain squeezing Alviss' hand, this time the pain eased and Alviss smiled as we both heard a baby's cry. The doctor handed Alviss a bundle before he helped me sit up, then Alviss handed me the bundle.

Alviss' POV:

"FUCK YOU!" Ginta screamed at me and I sighed before I winced as she squeezed my hand so hard I thought she was going to break my fingers. After a few minutes I smiled as a shrill baby's cry filled my ears as well as Ginta's. The doctor handed me a bundle before he helped Ginta sit up. Once she was comfortably sitting I handed her the bundle, which was our newborn son.

"Ginta… It's a boy…" I said softly and Ginta smiled at the baby holding it close.

"He looks like you…" Ginta whispered before she opened her nightshirt and lifted the baby to feed from her chest.

"He's precious…" I said before I kissed her gently, careful not to squish our son. "What will we name him?" I asked softly. Ginta smiled and looked at the baby.

"How about… Ichigo? It's a name from my world, it means "He who protects"…" Ginta said and I nodded, Our son would be the cutest little boy when he got older, and he would be a hansome man… but for now… he was my wonderful bouncing baby boy… Ginta and my son…

RKK: I'm bored!!!

Jerilyn: I can see…

RKK: Any way… for some reason I couldn't resist Ginta telling a Doctor "Fuck You" as she's trying to have a baby…

Lucifer's Daughter: LOL and she says it to Alviss too…

RKK: Yah…

Jerilyn: REVIEW!!! REVIEW NOW!!!


End file.
